


Sweet Dreams

by ItsaVikingThing



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, It's Amberprice! What do you want from me?!?!!, Two years after BtS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 00:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14147742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsaVikingThing/pseuds/ItsaVikingThing
Summary: Rachel's final exams are approaching. A future away from Arcadia Bay is close to becoming a reality. Rachel's stressed, and when she can't sleep one night, she calls Chloe to help her take her mind off things.Chloe's happy to oblige. She always is. And that's becoming a whole other problem for Rachel...





	Sweet Dreams

It used to be that Rachel Amber had a lot of dreams. It was a dream to climb Everest, for example, or to surf again in the waters of Malibu.

But as one phase of her education draws to a close and the next beckons, Rachel's learned to distinguish her dreams from her ambitions. Dreams are sweet, confused things you let go of when you enter into the waking world.

Ambitions are goals you work towards relentlessly.

Rachel Amber used to have a lot of dreams. Now she mostly has ambitions.

And, as final exams approach and college choices change from enticing prospects to uncertain outcomes, Rachel has a lot of nightmares, too.

* * *

The one that wakes her tonight isn't about exams. It's about a forest fire from her past that keeps threatening her future.

Rachel sits up in her dorm room, drenched in sweat, heart thundering. "Fuck!"

She grabs her phone and winces. 2am on what's now a Wednesday.

" _Fuck_."

Rachel closes her eyes and flops back on her bed. She keeps her eyes closed and breathes and tries to find some kind of calm. But the nightmare's embers are still smouldering behind her eyes, and thoughts of all the things she needs to do tomorrow aren't calming, they're kindling.

Rachel's still clutching her phone, but...she can't. She cannot do the one thing she knows will make her feel better right now. She dumps her phone on the floor and turns on her side. She stubbornly tries to will herself to a restful sleep.

And why not? She's stubborn enough to move into the dorms when she lives...when her _parents_ live within easy walking distance of her school, Blackwell Academy. She's stubborn enough to make do without the car her dad promised would be hers a year ago. She's stubborn enough to make do without _him_ , as much as is practical.

She's stubborn, and determined, and she is getting out of Arcadia Bay, and the fuck away from a mother who isn't really hers and a father who made sure she'd never get to meet her real mom.

Rachel's fists close and her eyes open. " _Fuck_!" 

It's a clenched hiccup of a word. Rachel's stomach throbs in counterpoint to her heart. She's stubborn enough to last nearly two minutes like that, before she rolls over, snatches up her phone and makes a bad call.

* * *

She does her best not to look like complete shit before she sneaks out of the dorms. Blackwell Academy is a big school, but it's located in a small town and security is mostly a joke. Rachel's key gets her out into a night so still it feels like the whole world's on pause. She walks through the huge gap in security's patrols, through a black lit by half a moon and buttery electric lamps, through the greenery and the red brick of Blackwell's construction.

It's cool enough to clear her head, quiet enough to help her find some of her displaced calm. It leaves her with two feelings uppermost in her mind: regret and anticipation.

When she sees the old, beat-to-shit truck slewed across three parking spaces, anticipation turns into something even sweeter, suffocating her regret. She finds a smile. It becomes a grin by the time she's tugging at the door handle on the passenger side of the truck.

She slides into the seat and presents her grin to the truck's driver. "Hey, Chloe! Did I ever tell you you're my favourite partner for a midnight rendezvous?"

Chloe Price yawns. "It's nearer three, asswipe."

Her voice is husky with sleep, her eyes bloodshot, her short blue hair's sticking out at crazy angles from under her beanie, and she's wearing a sleep shirt with her boots and jeans. She smells like cigarette smoke and too much deodorant. But she smiles at Rachel, her blue eyes glinting, and opens her arms.

It's been three days since they've seen each other. Rachel goes in for the hug and squeezes Chloe's lean torso hard enough to bruise ribs. Chloe holds her for a minute, her own grip looser, and Rachel's able to just breathe her in.

Chloe doesn't say anything, though Rachel can feel the pressure of the questions she's holding back. Chloe's known her long enough to know when not to talk. She gives Rachel exactly what she needs right now: quiet, comfort, calm.

She makes it easy for Rachel. Too easy. She holds Rachel past the point where she feels stable, to the point where she's starting to feel...safe. And that's something Rachel can't allow, so she eases up and away from Chloe. Chloe lets her go. Rachel catches herself wishing Chloe would've let her go sooner. She wishes Chloe would hold on tighter.

Chloe watches her for a few seconds, and Rachel isn't at her best, so she has no idea what she's showing on her face. She looks away, out into the night, hunting for security.

Chloe husks, "Must've been some nightmare."

Rachel makes a face. "I know, I know! I'm a drama queen. Sorry for dragging your ass out here."

Chloe's hand drops on her knee. For a second, Rachel thought she was going to touch her thigh. So of course, she starts to parse the less intimate touch for its meaning; its a useless churn of a process for her mind to work through.

Chloe says, "It's okay. You can buy me breakfast sometime."

"Sometime when I have time, you mean?"

It comes out bladed and hisses through the air between them.

For a second, Chloe's eyes narrow and her grip tightens on Rachel's knee. Then she relaxes. "Yeah. That's what I mean. That's _all_ I mean, Rach. I know you're hella busy right now."

That makes Rachel smile again, even as that busy part of her mind thinks that Chloe's too quick to forgive her. 

" _Hella_? Are you adopting my Californian...tongue, Chloe Price?"

Chloe swallows, her eyes darting down to, then away from Rachel's slightly parted lips. "Uh...fuck, how are you this sharp this late?"

Rachel smirks as she leans towards Chloe. "Because it's not late. It's early."

Kissing Chloe is always easy, and it's easy now. From the first soft brush of their lips, to Rachel's fingers finding the bare skin above Chloe's hip and Chloe's tangling in her hair, to the deepening of contact, to the momentary assault of cigarette smoke all the way to finding the taste of Chloe underneath it and losing herself for however long the kissing lasts.

Rachel breaks away at last. Chloe lets her go with a sigh and a twitch that closes her fingers over empty air. 

After a quiet interval, when Rachel's heart is pulsing slow and strong again, when the air feels cool, when it's _safe_ , Chloe says, "Wanna get out of here?"

Rachel closes her eyes, because she can't bear how gentle Chloe's being. "I want out of here more than anything."

Chloe's quiet for a moment. The seat creaks when she shifts back into the driver's side. "Somewhere or anywhere?"

Rachel's dream was to go _everywhere_. Her ambition is to go to as many places as possible. She looks at Chloe, who watches her patiently. "Let 'er ride."

Chloe smiles. She starts the engine.

* * *

They cruise slowly through Arcadia Bay with the windows down and the radio on low. Chloe makes random turns through the empty streets, letting gravity pull them slowly to the shore. Rachel listens to the tyres and Chloe humming along to a barely audible song while the breeze ruffles her hair. She can feel a pleasant haziness creeping into her muscles, tugging at her mind.

Driving around like this isn't freedom, but it used to feel so much like it. It used to feel like one of Chloe's random turns might lead them to somewhere new, somewhere they wouldn't have to come back from.

Before Chloe can rock her all the way to sleep, Rachel wriggles around to face her and says, "How are you? How's the job hunt?"

Chloe breaks off her humming and flicks a curious glance at her. "I'm...fine? It sucks? You'd be amazed how many people in this shitty little town aren't rushing to hire a high school dropout."

Rachel wants to touch her, but Chloe doesn't like interruptions when she's driving, even like this. "You could get your GED. I could help you nail that sucker."

She regrets that offer the second she says it.

It earns her about as long a look as Chloe gives while she's driving. "Didn't we have this conversation? You've got, like, a serious education to focus on. Not that I don't like the idea of my own sexy tutor, but...I can wait, y'know?"

Rachel takes too long thinking of an answer that won't lead to a fight.

Softly, Chloe says, "What's going on with you?"

Rachel rubs her brow. "I'm...fuck. Future anxiety. It's really fucking with my head, I guess."

Chloe says nothing.

Rachel watches the water of the bay approach, a void in the darkness. "Wanna hit the beach?"

"Jesus! You Cali girls are devoted."

"Is that a no?" She puts a hint of challenge in her voice.

Chloe sighs. "No, it's not a no. I love chilly ocean breezes, sand, and finding used needles with my feet. Or my ass."

Rachel makes a gagging noise. "Gross! How could you insult the purity of our golden bay?"

"It's almost like I've lived here my entire life and _know_ the place!"

Chloe parks and they get out of the truck and onto the sand. It's a little colder near the water, but the sound of the waves and the tang of the ocean tugs at her. She throws up her arms in a salute, and when she lowers them, Chloe's beside her so it's easy to grab her hand and link their fingers together. Chloe's hand is warm in hers as she leads them in aimless zigzags to the shore.

Chloe breaks the silence. "What was the nightmare about?"

"The fire." 

Rachel can't quite suppress a shiver. Almost two years ago a forest fire did a lot of damage to the woods and some properties outside Arcadia Bay. It was a fire Rachel started, not quite by accident. She'd found out certain truths about her father, and she'd been so angry...

Chloe bumps her shoulder. "All dreams are fuckers, Rachel."

She'd found Chloe, too, that same week. Chloe had been by her side through the toughest time in Rachel's life, even though Chloe's own life had been heaping shit on her at an alarming rate.

Rachel manages a laugh. "I'm not sure I want to know what kind of dreams _you_ 've been having!"

"Eh. Nothing involving fire. Or anything hot." Chloe grins. "Orrr, for that matter-"

"Please. There are children present."

"Oooh, right! Still a few months off the big eighteen, huh?"

"You're four months older than me. Don't act like-"

"An adult?" Chloe's grin is like a beacon.

Rachel stops short of the edge of the water. There's not much light here. "Is that even possible?"

"Hmm..." Chloe tilts her head, considering. "Depends."

Rachel rolls her eyes. "On what?"

"Who's asking."

"Uh, I am? Didn't we establish that?"

"It's dark." Chloe gently squeezes her hand. "Not sure who I'm talking to."

The breeze picks up. Rachel's mouth is dry, so she sounds strange when she says, "It's me, Chloe. I'm really asking."

"Oh." Chloe reaches up and brushes a strand of hair from Rachel's lips a second before Rachel thinks to. "In that case...yeah. I can be an adult. For you."

There are a lot of reasons why Chloe Price is easy to be with, easy to kiss, easy to feel safe around. Saying things like that is one of them.

Rachel stretches up and kisses her, because she wants to and because Chloe wants her to. Then she buries her head in Chloe's chest and whispers, "Wrong answer."

Chloe pulls her into a loose embrace. "What was that?"

Rachel pulls her head back and smiles tiredly. "Is your step-tator home?"

Chloe shakes her head. "He's patroling the halls of Blackwell."

"Wanna take me to bed?" It doesn't come out flirtatious.

"I thought we were exploring the beach?"

"I think I'm ready to brave sleep again." Rachel bites her lip. "Chloe..."

"Yeah?"

"You know I..." Rachel tries to find a smile, but there's enough light even now to see Chloe's alarm. Rachel quickly says, "I'm being a high-maintenance asshole. I haven't been there for you lately. I need to focus on Blackwell, but you're always here for...I mean, if it's too much for you..."

Chloe snorts, her body relaxing. "Nah. Come on. We're there for each other when we need it. And fuck everybody else. It's kind of our thing. Besides, I've missed our snuggles." She pauses. "A word I use because no one else will ever hear that I used it. Right?"

"Your secrets are my secrets," Rachel says, softly.

Chloe smiles. "Then my bed is your bed."

* * *

They slip into Chloe's house, into sleep clothes, into her bed.

As Rachel tries to settle herself, Chloe murmurs into her ear, "Sorry. Gonna pass out. Talk more tomorrow."

Chloe spoons her, murmurs a 'good night,' and falls asleep as easily as that.

Rachel lies in Chloe's arms, breathes in her scent, and wonders how she can feel so safe and so fucking miserable at the same time.

She whispers, "Chloe?"

Chloe's soft, steady breathing is her only answer.

"Chloe...you can't keep...you need to be an adult for _you_. I need you to figure that out, Chloe. Soon."

Rachel thinks that maybe she won't get any more sleep tonight, but after a little longer, listening to Chloe breathe, she drifts off.

Perhaps her dreams are sweet. Whether they are or not, Rachel leaves them behind when she wakes up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, folks!
> 
> In terms of writing, I've had a less than stellar couple of weeks. Which means more random one shots as a way back into writing, so I can work on finishing Some of the Things. Ta-da!
> 
> I kinda want to write more Amberprice, but I'm not sure I know how to write them completely happy when they're young? Which probably means I should write them when they're older. Huh. Maybe I'll try that! Someday...
> 
> Rambles over! Thanks again! :)


End file.
